


Random Short Stories

by ihopeitsfriday



Category: Short Stories by ihopeitsfriday
Genre: Gen, Outer Space, Post-Apocalypse, Random & Short, Randomness, Songs as stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihopeitsfriday/pseuds/ihopeitsfriday
Summary: A collection of randomness :)





	1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! 

So I'm Alexis, the author behind this account! I love writing short stories and will update here often (kind of) since im not actively posting a major story (but I am working on one ;)).

I say kind of because I frequently burn myself out on writing then get writers block for weeks. So please bear with me through a drought!

Anyways, that's all I have to say for the moment, but I hope y'all enjoy these stories


	2. Living Universe

There are a many beings that prevail in our endless, vast, and ever-changing universe. They may not breathe or see, but they are alive, moving, thinking. You can see them when you look up, see our victorious twinkle against the harsh nothingness of space. Your kind has only scraped the celestial surface, only knowing of what exists, not how or why. Perhaps that is for the better.

From Earth, it's easy to believe the universe is cold and harsh. Losing faith would be simple, feeling like nothing when you are but a mere microscopic speck in an infinite universe. There is so much, yet nothing. Things seem to stand still, yet are always shifting. The universe is very much alive, if it wasn't, life wouldn't exist anywhere. Life is drawn to life, and life breathes everywhere in the universe.

Even lone asteroids and comets that were once apart of a planet or moon, broke apart in a long forgotten fight, still track around the same galaxies. They drift endlessly about, icey trails of hardship only a streak in the sky. They continue on an unseen path, one that changes irregularly. Their journey never ends, unless an unfortunate collision brings their expedition to a brief halt. Broken into multiple new pieces, their children carry on their parents legacy.

Planets act as small rafts in a turbulent and angry sea. In their shaky hands they hold life giving the correct circumstances, which is quite rare. But rare in an endless void could also be common. Life is not just a planet full of different animals of all shapes, sizes, and colors, but just simple organisms beginning to grow and develop. Typically, moons orbit these planets, anxious to watch new life develop and grow into something extraordinary over millions of years.

Suns are much different. They live their lives to provide heat and life to the cluster of planets that encircle it. An seemingly ever burning fire. But when they end, they end extravagantly. Most suns swell into red giants, their core fusing. Slowly, they fade and cool down to white dwarfs, lasting for billions of years more for they're solar system. Larger suns, they end with supernovae. As their hot core rapidly cools, gravity begins to crush it like a tin can. These huge suns are so overwhelmed at letting down their planets they burst. Their matter spews out, spraying in a beautiful array or colors and lights that represent it's life and dedication.

Galaxies act as countries, with smaller solar system states housed within. Galaxies have their own stars and planets, white dwarfs and comets. Everything is neatly in place yet randomly assembled. They move gracefully, slowly spinning in a never ending dance with the other galaxies, swaying to unheard beats. The solar systems inside dance also, forever moving with their homes, gleefully spinning with the other systems.

But with everything that is joyous and carefree there are the black and wretched. At the center of the galaxies is a giant, raging black hole. These are the largest explosions in the universe, when stars too massive to become supernovae collapse. These bodies are their own universe in an impossibly small space. These tyrants continue on their everlasting conquest to devour more and more, never fully satisfied. It slowly eats away at the center of its own galaxy, never filling it's infinite stomach. It is always putting in more and more, but where does it go?

What your kind doesn't know is that every black hole acts as a passage. A secrete doorway to another demention, created with a bang as the black hole was born. Enclosed inside is another universe, one that expands as the black hole eats, a quickly developing collection of galaxies and solar systems much like the one we occupy.

We have never started. We will never end. We will always be here, even when we supposedly die, we are just recycled. Born once as an asteroid, reborn into a star. A supernova leftover now reaching a planet, bringing the right ingredients to make developed life. Moon ate viciously by a black hole, now a powerful star heating up a solar system. Our atoms forever existing, always changing. Living.


	3. Apocalypse

What do think an apocalypse would look like? Do you imaging aliens taking over, a virus wiping out the entire planet, or maybe a religious figure descending from the heavens? Well that's not what happened. 

On September 27, 2018 an estimated 4.5 billion people dropped like flies. It was like a switch had been flipped inside of them, simply turning them off. They were pronounced dead, and they had all the symptoms of death, no breathing, no heartbeat.

This brought the whole world into turmoil. But them dying was not the problem. The problem was that 4.5 billion people that had been pronounced dead a day earlier were now waking up.

These people were still human in form, but had lost all humanity. They no longer had any hair and their skin was a translucent ghostly white and you could see the deep blue veins that coursed through their bodies. Their eyes had adapted to be better at night, and the pupil now taking up the space of the iris as well. Their teeth were pointed and razor sharp. They had developed heightened hearing and smell. They were stronger and faster. They could still speak English, but had developed their own language among themselves that they just seemed to know instead of learn.

They only had one thing on their mind when they woke up: human blood. And just like that, the human population dropped from 4.5 to one billion in a matter of days. They brutally murdered their victims, sinking their teeth into them and draining the blood from their bodies.

They had different names. Some called them Ghouls, others simply referred to them as Monsters. Over time, a single name came to use for them, the Blues. 

The one thing we were certain of was that they would stop at nothing to kill us. But as we learned to fight them, another peculiar thing happened. As time went on, people began to develop abilities.

The strange thing was that the ability you possessed seemed to come from the traits you had. For example, someone with naturally hot hands could now manipulate fire. A person who needed glasses now had enhanced vision and could see perfectly at night. Someone who had good hearing now had better hearing than a cat. The possibilities were endless.

A person could have multiple abilities or none. It seemed to be random, almost like natural selection. But they seemed to come just when we needed it, when our hope dwindled.

It took awhile, but eventually, the humans began to conquer the Blues. Slowly, humans eradicated them. But to our surprise, our abilities stayed with us. 

It took awhile, but humans reconstructed the world from the rubble, and soon the only thing to tell of such a horrific mass extinction was the stories passed from generation to generation and the passages from textbooks at school.


	4. Rebirth

I stopped in my tracks at the outer edge of the city, my breath coming in shaking gasps. The crackling flames could be heard from a distance, the immense heat felt when the the wind gusted from that direction.

I heard a caw of birds but couldn't bring my eyes away from the fire. The once grand buildings now crumbling, everything in the city seemed to be engulfed in flames. I noticed a flapping sound from overhead, finally drawing my attention upward. 

Circling directly above me, a large bird. Even in the dark, I could see the sharp talons that protruded from the creatures feet. The charcoal beak was large and smooth with a sharp curved edge. Its eyes were a fiery red. The body of the bird was a soft amber color, seeming to shimmer in the light of the fire. The wings were sea foam, the tips turning a striking crimson. I recognized the phoenix immediately.

I brought my hand up to my mouth, letting out a long and shrill whistle. With a loud shriek, the pheonix came flying down. She landed with a soft thud in front of me. The pheonix was much bigger than me, it had to lean down in order for me to touch it's head.

"I'm glad to know you're still alive, Shimmer," I said softly. I gently ruffled the soft feathers above her beak ans she lightly pushed into my hand. 

With a click of my tongue, she stretched out her wing, allowing me to climb up to her back. I gripped her feathers, gently pulling them. Up we went, soaring high above the city. 

As we flew over it was clear that this wasn't a random kitchen fire out of hand. There were large craters from bombs, their radius of destruction made my blood run cold.

The destruction got worse towards the center of the city, the buildings completely demolished. But as we flew over the city, a strange thing happened. 

Survivors began appearing down below, now with their reborn pheonixes. The reborn were slightly smaller, but they were quicker, stronger, smarter. One pair flew up to my level.

"Queen Athena, I'm glad to see you," the male stated. His pheonix was a sky blue color, the wings a deep purple.

"Markus, what happened?" I asked.

"The Danaan's broke the peace treaty, attacking while you were gone."

I gritted my teeth. I should've known. The Danaan's and their griffins had been the enemies of our clan for centuries. 

"We'll attack tonight," I declared to the growing number of people around me. There was a small roar of cheers. We circled the city once more, making sure to not leave anyone behind in the rubble that was once our home.

I was surprised to see so many unmanned pheonixes flying up with us. The grief was visible in they're eyes, but nonetheless they flew up with us.

In a couple hours time, we arrived at the Danaan's main city. In the night, we hadn't been seen until we were directly on top of them. A loud horn sounded, and I could see people scrambling to shelter or to fight.

Some of the humanless pheonixes dove down, attacking the griffins with a ferociousness I hadn't seen before, killing them quickly, brutally.

"They forgot one thing about the Pheonixes," I called out to my men. "Many have been killed, but we'll come back stronger than ever!" I cried out. I flew done into the heart of the battle, pheonixes surrounding me.


	5. I'll See You Soon

I frowned slightly as the computer let out a metallic ring. The screen flashed red briefly with the message “COMMUNICATIONS ENDED” displayed. That’s strange, I thought to myself. I turned away from the monitor, facing Jesse, my best friend. He wore the same dull gray jumpsuit that everyone aboard the station wore, the only difference between them was the name embroidered on the left breast. He looked up at me, immediately noticing the worry in my expression. He was good at that, reading people like an open book. 

“What’s wrong Bell?” He asked. My full name was Annabelle, but he had picked up the nickname from my parents. My parents were some of the first that explored space once space travel boomed in the year 2050. Their bravery had its downfall though. They had died while doing a routine check of the satellites outside of a ship. A meteor shower came out of nowhere, knocking the two of them out into the oblivion. Jesse had helped me when I was distraught with grief and I would be forever grateful to him.

“Comms are down,” I replied, gesturing to the computer. “That’s weird right? They've always let us know before they've shut them down for maintenance before, what makes this time any different?” I wondered out loud. He shrugged his shoulders.

“Who knows. It's probably nothing to worry about,” he said, looking down at his watch. Jesse had always been calm and laid back, a trait I wished I had. I was more pessimistic and careful. It's what makes us fit together like puzzle pieces; where one lacked the other succeed. “We should get going or we’ll be late,” he said, beginning to walk in the direction of the elevator. We both worked in the hospital as nurses. I quickly followed behind him. 

I studied my surroundings as we walked. The interior was metallic, bright signs offering direction. I looked out of one of the many windows to my left. The view never got old, billions of stars shining. That was part of the reason I had decided to move onto the Anastasia. That was the name of the massive space station located near Neptune. The station was built only three years ago, but already had a large population of residents aboard. 

I had been wrapped up in my own thoughts, failing to notice that Jesse had stopped. I crashed into his back, reminded once again of how tall he was. I was about to ask why he had stopped when I noticed he was staring out of a window on the opposite side of the hallway than the one I had been peering out of. I followed his gaze and felt my heart skip a beat. 

The West wing of the Anastasia was in flames. The blaze completely engulfed that side of the ship. I watched as there was a small explosion. After a few seconds the shockwave rocked our side of the ship, shaking it slightly. I finally tore my eyes away from the scene.

“J-Jesse, we need to evacuate,” I said, my voice shaking slightly. His bright blue eyes slowly looked down at me. He stared at me blankly before he nodded. 

“There should be a lifeboat around here somewhere,” Jesse said quickly. Lifeboats were small escape pods, capable of holding a small population until someone came to rescue them. I nodded.

“It's by the Re-” I was interrupted by a loud siren and flashing red lights. 

“Attention. An emergency evacuation has been put into effect. Please head to the nearest evacuation point and follow the instructions provided. Ship will destruct and lose power in approximately thirty minutes,” the message rang out from the speakers around the ship. Thirty minutes? I looked at Jesse.

“Let's get going,” he said. I walked by his side, listening to the automated message repeat itself every couple of minutes. We kept quiet, the hum of the ship the only noise during the pause between the messages.

I gasped lightly as the lights flickered slightly. Shortly after, the ship rocked and I quickly lost my balance. I cried out as I landed sharply on my left hand, pain exploding from my wrist. Dust crowded the air, rendering my vision to just inches in front of my face. 

“Jesse?” I called out for him once the shaking subsided. There must've been another explosion, this time, much closer. I blinked rapidly, my eyes stinging from the dust. My wrist ached and I was sure it was broken.

“Annabelle!” I heard him yell from behind me. I didn't have time to turn around before I realized I had been pushed roughly. I rolled onto my right side, trying to avoid hitting my wrist. I grunted as I hit the ground. I peered behind me, watching as a large piece of the roof fell down, directly were I had been standing, exactly where Jesse stood now, even as he tried to move.

“NO!” I screamed, running to the debris, searching for Jesse. I tried to find him, frantically trying to clear the dust. I heard a soft mumble to my left. Jesse had been pinned by a large steel beam. He had a large gash on his forehead, the rest of his body wasn’t visible. I quickly crouched next to him, using the sleeve of my jumpsuit to try and stop the bleeding. His lips were beginning to turn blue, his skin a ghostly white, and it was clear he was bleeding from else where.

“J-just hold on Jess, I-I’ll get this off o-off of you, just hold on,” I said shakily, my vision blurring as my eyes filled with tears. 

“There's… no… point,” Jesse mumbled, his word slurring. His eyes fluttered open for a moment. “I’m… not going… to make… it.” His hand reached up to my face, gently grabbing my face. I wrapped my own hand over his.

Tears streamed down my face as I watched his chest slowly rise and fall until it didn’t rise again. I hiccuped as sobs racked my body. It felt like I sat there for hours. I jumped as the automated message rand out again.

“Warning. Evacuate immediately. Power failure at 80%.”

I took a deep breath, trying to steady my nerves. I slowly stood, looking around at my surroundings. I need to get going or I'll never get off of this forsaken ship. Debris cluttered the hallways, making my progress slow and tiring. I often had to find an alternate route when the main hallway was blocked off by impassable fallen sections of roof. 

I had only a vague guess of where I was currently from the winding route I had taken. The dust in the air combined with the dimmed lights made it hard to navigate the twisting corridors of the Anastasia. I sighed as I finally saw one of the many large and bright signs that led the way to the lifeboat.

“Ship destruction inevitable. Power failure at 90%. Shut down in one minute and fifteen seconds.”

I picked up my pace. I ran when I could until the large red door of the lifeboat was finally visible. Relief flooded through me as I approached the door.

“Shut down in thirty seconds. Twenty-nine. Twenty-eight”

I pressed the button to the door. I waited for a few seconds, expecting the door to fly open. 

“Twenty-two. Twenty-one. Twenty.”

I pressed the button again. Then again. Yet the door ceased to open.

“Eighteen. Seventeen. Sixteen.”

I noticed a faint message on the pad on the button of the door. I read it. Then again. It read ‘Evacuated’. The lifeboat had already left. I staggered back a couple of steps to my left, peering out of the large window.

“Eleven. Ten. Nine.”

“This is it,” I said to myself, my words covered by another explosion. I thought of Jesse, my one and only friend since my parents had died. My knees gave out, as I watched the lifeboat fly away from the ship, away from me.

“Six. Five. Four.”

“I'll see you soon,” I whispered to nothing, but at the same time, to my parents, Jesse. Tears cascaded down my cheeks.

“Three. Two. One.”


	6. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already posted this on my Inktober stories, but wanted to repost it here before I posted the prologue to it :))

I stood in front of the demon, never feeling more small and insignificant. Her rich crimson eyes bore into my body, feeling as though they shot through my soul. Large, silky black wings that shone purple in the light protruded from her back, standing even taller than she did, something she had never shown me before. Thick, cone shaped rich black horns that had a curve sat on top of her head, something else I had never seen. She wore a tight black dress, her thick curves complimented nicely. Her smooth wavy hair cascaded effortlessly past her shoulders. She was beautiful, mesmerizing even. Why she choose me still boggled my mind.

"Are you unquestionably positive this is what you desire? Once we join, you are no longer your own entity. We will be one for eternity."

The husky tone in her voice sent shivers down my spine. This was not the voice I was used to, not the kind, bell like jingle it typically was. The words themselves gripped at my mind, causing sweat to began to bead on my forehead. Was I really ready for this? Was this the right choice? I took a breath, closing my eyes momentarily. Only one way to find out.

"Yes."

Her eyes began to glow, seeming to swirl with many different shades of red. She stepped closer to me, her stiletto heels making a light clicking sound. When she reached me she gingerly took my hand, rubbing soft circles.

She brought her other hand up to my face, gently cupping my cheek. I couldn't help but inhale as she leaned in, her aroma of fire and sage filling my nose. Her soft lips tenderly collided with mine, and everything changed.

For a second, an agonizing pain came not from my brain, but somewhere deeper, like my soul was ripped from my body. My mind could hardly comprehend the torment, but then it vanished, so quickly I almost wasn't sure if it had happened. But the changes were stark and clear.

I could feel Bahalia's presence in my mind, could feel how she felt at the moment. She was right, we were going to be one. I realized my eyes were still closed and that Bahalia had pulled away at some point. I opened my eyes to be bombarded by a another shocking difference. There were more colors, they're shades now more vibrant. My vision was sharp and crystal clear. There was something else, something new that I wasn't quite sure what it was or how to access it.

I looked up to Bahalia's worried gaze. I reached up, taking her face in my hands, resting my forehead against hers. 

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too, Lilith." She whispered back, leaning in to gently kiss me again. This time there was no pain, just the electricity that buzzed through my nerves at her touch. She pulled back, her brow furrowed. I knew she was stil worried, at what I couldn't tell. 

"Lil, we have to venture to hell. I must verify our Companionship. But I must warn you, its very unsafe for you there. You have stick very close to me, and never ever let someone try to separate us or distract you. That's how they'll get you alone and feast upon your soul."

I shuddered at her words, thinking of a death were my soul was eaten. But then I remembered I had Bahalia, and a strange sense of confidence bubbled up. I took her hand, intertwining our fingers.

"I trust you. I know you won't let anything happen to me," I said, and I fully meant it. 

She smiled at me and I smiled back. She looked at the ground next to her, using her free hand to wave it slightly in deliberate motions, muttering a language I had never heard but somehow understood. A portal opened up, its colors a swirling mix of blacks and deep reds and purples. Hand in hand, we strode into the underworld.


	7. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little more background to my I Love You story, I hope you enjoy :)) also a huge thank you to @catfacekathyrn for letting me use this idea of demon companionships! Be sure to read her stories on here too :D

The skirmish had happened quickly and was unexpected. Demons typically tried to avoid each other in the human's realm, staying to ourselves or with our Companions. 

As soon as I had felt his presence I could feel the burning desire that flooded his veins. It didn't take me long to figure out we were after the same human, only he didn't want a companion. He wanted a meal.

I picked up my pace, no longer walking leisurely and gracefully on the roofs of buildings. I leaped from one to another, my bounds hard and quick. My long, dark hair was like a cape behind me. He came into my sight, perched a top a roof. He watched as I stopped, several buildings between us. He knew the same thing I did, our conflicting interests would only end in one thing.

He flicked his chin to the left before leaping in that direction. I followed him easily, watching the scenery change from dense neighborhoods to just a few houses dotting the landscape. 

We came to a stop in a clearing, no houses for miles. Even out here in the darkness, I could easily see the gleam of his eyes, the sharp teeth that stuck out from his cocky smirk. If only he knew.

"So," he began," you really want to go through all this trouble for some stupid little human? There are billions more, why don't you fuck off and find other before I have to hurt ya baby."

His words dripped with disgust. I knew he didn't just want this human to make his Companion or to even eat. He wanted something to toy with, a game of cat and mouse. It was disgusting and sadistic. Many demons behaved this way, but I found it repulsive.

I smirked back, my right hand placed on my hip. "What makes you so sure you'll win? Looks like all I'm up against is fun size." The other demon did stand several inches shorter than me. What was better was the look of rage that came across his face at the insult.

"You bitch! Who do you think you are?" His eyes began to glow, reflecting light, yellowish green color. Wings sprouted from his back, taunt and skin like. Bat wings, a mid level demon. The pointy cone horns on his head signaled that his was in the upper levels, as they gave him an extra foot of height.

"Aw, did you get scared, little boy?" I taunted. "Had to show off your wings and horns trying and impress me, or scare me away?" His lips twitched into a snarl, fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

He lifted a hand into the air, his fingers wiggling slightly. I felt a pull at my legs and I saw thick vines creeping upwards. The vines secured my legs, enabling me from moving. He began to walk over, arms crossed, looking smug.

"Thought you had a chance baby? Shoulda walked away when I gave ya the chance." He stopped in front of my now, taking a long look over my body. Thick, hot rage was building in my chest at his repulsive behavior, but I decided to wait, keeping a neutral face. "Maybe you could do something for me, I'll let ya go off easy, eh?"

He reached in, roughly grabbing my cheek in his dry hands. "What, nothin' to say now?"

"Just one thing." 

"What would that be?" His other hand was beginning to creep up my side. His eyes were on my chest. My eyes began to glow crimson.

"Fuck you." The vines at my sides died away, withering instantly. My hand reached up and grabbed his throat. I took a few steps before slamming him into a tree. It groaned and creeked with the pressure. I felt my wings unfurl, their silky, raven feathers shining with a deep purple. Horns came from my head, thick and curved. All signs of an elite demon.

His eyes bugged from their sockets, his hands flailing, desperately striking my sides. I barely felt it.

"You little shit. You think you're big and bad with a puny earth affinity, much less the fact that you're just some scum of the middle class? Pathetic. You've just chosen death by an elite with a poisonous touch." I felt him go limp then, his arms coming down to his sides. I dropped him, not caring about the body. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times. Now I could proceed. 

It didn't take long before I made it to the humans house. This time, no demons were close to us. I stopped by her window, listening closely. I didn't hear much, just muffled music and an angry ranting from deeper inside the house. 

I peered through a crack in the blinds. There she was, sitting on her bed. She had headphones on, lightly bobbing her head. Homework was scattered in front of her, a half eaten slice of pizza at her side. 

Seeing her made my heart pick up slightly. She was the one, my only Compainion. She looked beautiful. She had curly dirty blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders. Her dark green eyes hidden behind glasses flicked from books to papers. She wore an oversized black shirt and teal basketball shorts. Perfect.

I opened the window, glad to find it unlocked. She noticed the movement, and a look of horror came over her face when she looked up. I quickly held up my finger to my mouth, signaling her to be quiet. She did, taking out her earbuds, facing me in a wary manner.

"You," she paused, looking me in the eyes for a long moment. "You're not... human, are you?" She asked lightly. I shook my head.

"No. I am a demon," I told her. She nodded lightly, not looking shocked.

"So, what do you, uh, want from me?" She fiddled with the end of her shirt. I took a few steps, seeing how she reacted. When she didn't flinch back, I sat at the foot of her bed.

"I would love to have you as my Compainion. I, well, I think you're the perfect match for me. If you say no, I'll respect that. This choice is completely up to y-"

"Yes. I'll be your Compainion." She spoke confidently, completely sure of her desicion. I was slightly taken aback, but I quickly learned why she was so willing to go.

"Lilith!" A deep, rough voice called from down the hall. "Get your ass out here and fuckin socialize with me!" His words were slurred.

Her eyes darkened at the call of her name. "He thinks he's fooling someone. Its been like this since he lost his job a few months back. After mom died, he just went down hill." She sighed. It sounded tired, yet her words were sharp with anger. I wanted nothing more than to hug her close, never letting another thing hurt her again.

"Goddamn it, Lilith! If you make me come back there, you'll be fuckin sorry!" Heavy, stumbling footsteps began to get closer. She stood quickly, and when she did, her shirt lifted up slightly. Deep purple bruises covered her ribs. I found her just in time.

"Let's go then," I said. "Can I carry you? It'll be faster." Lilith nodded. I easily scooped her up, enjoying her scent of coconut that wafted from her hair. In an easy bound, we were out of the window, leaping towards our future together.


	8. Quench My Thrist for Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little poem I made inspired by the concept of Trench from Twenty One Pilots

These thoughts are not completely mine  
Yet here they are, persistent  
I'm stuck in here, in this confine  
The need to escape is consistent

Where do I go?  
My feet lead me, seemingly sure  
Body in the lead, mind in tow  
I pray to find the cure

Then I see it  
My memory sparks  
Remembering more than the red outfit  
Yellow flowers lead to yellow duct tape marks

My feet move faster  
I desperately want to quench  
The constant need for freedom  
So I stride confidently into Trench


End file.
